Francine (TV Series)
Francine is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. She is a resident of the Alexandria Safe-Zone. Francine is also a part of the construction crew alongside Abraham Ford, Tobin, Bruce, Tommy, and Carter. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Not much is known about Francine's life before or after the outbreak. It is possible she lived near Alexandria before the apocalypse. Francine is described as 'having the strength and character of someone who may have been a fighter prior to the apocalypse. Either she was in the military or served as a police officer. Post-Apocalypse At some point during the outbreak, Francine is said to have seen and experienced a lot on her own. At some point later she made her way to the Alexandria Safe-Zone alone where she then settled in to the community. Upon being interviewed by the community's leader Deanna Monroe, she proved to be a capable member and thus was assigned as a member of the construction crew, alongside Tobin, Bruce, Tommy, and Carter while she most likely worked in the building of the safe-zone's walls. Season 5 "Spend" Francine is with the construction crew on lookout duty as her fellow survivors gather materials from the Woodlands Mall site. She falls out of the construction vehicle after walkers attack the site, injuring her leg. She then becomes surrounded by walkers, with her fellow construction workers planning to leave her behind, but is saved by Abraham Ford. After, she punches Tobin in the face after he almost abandoned her and is willing to remain working after Abraham starts leading the team. "Conquer" Francine is among the townspeople present at the community forum to discuss Rick Grimes' fate. She also witnesses the murder of Reg Monroe, which she is horrified at, and the subsequent execution of Pete Anderson. Season 6 "First Time Again" Francine is present at the meeting in Deanna's house regarding Rick's plan on what to do with the walkers at the quarry. Sometime after the meeting, she is at the armory with Deanna's son Spencer, Olivia, and Tobin, listening to Carter's plan to kill Rick and take over Alexandria. She is hesitant and does not agree with Carter's ideas. Later, she helps Rick and the other Alexandrians build a wall to deter the zombies away from the community. She is also present at the quarry when the zombies suddenly break out and she is dispatched to her designated spot with the other residents to keep the zombies moving along the road. "Now" Francine returns to Alexandria and is present during the meeting after Rick returns. When Rick insists on making the community as silent as a graveyard, Francine interjects, saying "it already is a graveyard". "No Way Out" When the herd invaded, Francine retreated inside one of the houses for safety. Francine witnesses Rick slaughtering zombies by himself in the streets and is inspired to join the group as she sees other townspeople arrive to help. She is among the residents to battle zombies for hours until they are all killed. "Not Tomorrow Yet" Francine was walking down the street when Carol appeared and gave her a container of cookies. Francine willingly accepted and smiles. She is later present at the meeting in the church, listening to Rick's speech about the danger of the Saviors. When Rick asked if anyone objected to the idea of attacking the Saviors, Francine remained silent. "Last Day on Earth" Francine is on gate duty with Scott and watches as Rick and the others in the RV leave to get Maggie Greene medical care at the Hilltop Colony. Season 7 "Service" Francine stands outside with Tobin and Kent and watches the Saviors ransack their houses. Later, Francine is among the townspeople present at the church when Rick informs them that he is no longer in charge and that all guns need to be turned over to the Saviors. "Something They Need" Francine accompanies Rick and her fellow Alexandrians to Oceanside where they set up explosives outside the walls and assume positions among the trees. After the residents are herded up by Francine and the others, she helps dispatch a herd of walkers drawn to the noise of the explosions and gunfire in Oceanside. Afterwards, she helps collect weapons from the armory and prepares to return to Alexandria. "The First Day of the Rest of Your Life" Francine is stationed at the front of Alexandria, crouching on the platform with Aaron, Eric, and Tobin. When the bombs fail to detonate, the Scavengers take everyone in Alexandria hostage. After Carl opens fire on several Scavengers, she joins the firefight, running through Alexandria shooting at the Scavengers alongside her fellow Alexandrians. She is seen again later when the Kingdom and Hilltop arrive in Alexandria and helps rescue the captured residents in the street. As the Saviors flee in their trucks, Francine runs and shoots at them towards the front gate. After the firefight, she is seen at Sasha's funeral and listens on at the leaders' speech. Season 8 "Mercy" Francine is among the militia to listen to the leaders' speeches before they launch their assault on the Sanctuary. After successfully ambushing the Saviors' headquarters, she and the others leave in their vehicles so the incoming horde may swarm the factory. She splits off and heads to one of the Savior outposts with other militia members. "The Damned" Francine is among the group of Alexandrians to ambush a Savior outpost from their vehicles. As they continuously fire at the Saviors, they manage to kill off several Saviors in an effort to have them reanimate and overrun their comrades. However, as she returns fire, she is gunned down by the Saviors and dies as Eric watches on in horror. "Monsters" Though unseen, Francine's body is covered with a sheet and placed with the other casualties of the outpost attack, where they are later taken back to Alexandria and buried. Death Killed by * The Saviors (Alive) While shooting against some Saviors, Francine is shot in the chest. * The Militia (Before or After Reanimation) After the battle, the Militia eventually put her down to prevent reanimation. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Francine has killed: *At least 1 unnamed Savior *Numerous counts of zombies Appearances Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Alexandria Safe-Zone Category:TV Series Category:Police Category:The Militia Category:Deceased